Tu m'aime mais moi je t'emmerde !
by LaPetiteRebelleAuGrandCoeur
Summary: Après de nombreux événements plutôt tragique dans la vie de Bella,au lieux de se laisser sombrer dans la folie elle décide se forger une carapace.Elle se protège sous une couche de rébellion et de sarcasme et se reconstruit grâce à la Meute . Malgré ça l'ombre plane toujours et va bouleverser la vie l'héroïne . Serait vous prêt à voir l'agneau docile se changer en un lion féroce ?
1. Présentation Prologue

**Hello !**

Je me lance dans l'une de mes premières fic' sur Twiligth …

Je sens que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours mais je me lance quand même !

Je vais vous faire un rapide topo de ce que j'ai en tête :

Je vous l'avoue , je déteste la _Bella originelle_ . Elle est une vraie guimauve ambulante , je la trouve parfois même pathétique , à a peine dix-huit ans tu est mariée et tu a un enfant , non je suis désoler c'est pas ça une vie , s'en était une au temps de nos grands-parents mais plus maintenant, en plus merde affirme toi!Ouvre un peu ta gueule , on dirait que tu est transparente!

Tu est une héroïne ou pas ?!

Tu doit être forte , rebelle , puissante , et bon sang tu est une ado ou pas ?!

Laisse un peu tes hormones s'exprimer , pète un coup , enlève ton balais du cul et tu verra que tout ira mieux .

Et puis arrête d'être obnubilé par ton future statut de vampire , ta vie ne se résume pas qu'à ça . Imagine tu l'aurait pas rencontré ton vamp' d'amour tu aurait fait quoi ?

Ce que je veux c'est redorer un peu l'image de Bella , car même si elle reste gan-gan je peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimée quand même un peu .

Je veux que la Bella de ma fic' soit une vraie battante , une rebelle avec une carapace et avec autant de sarcasme que de guimauve originellement .

Qu'elle soit une femme de notre époque et pas celui du temps de Stéphanie Meyer ( _pardonnez moi , je vous respect beaucoup tout de même !_ )

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

**_L_**a mort . Le chagrin . Le sang . La peine . Les cœurs brisés . La tristesse .

Peu importe qui nous sommes . Peu importe ce que nous sommes . Peu importe la vie que nous ayons vécue. Nous avons tous au fond de nous cette déchirure émotionnel et physique qui nous à permis de nous forgez un caractère , une identité , une carapace . De nous rendre plus fort grâce à nos erreurs et faiblesses passé .

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer ce qui m'étais arrivée depuis que j'avais débarquée dans la petite bourgade de Forks . Tous se que je savais c'est que j'avais changer bien des choses ici , les habitant de cette ville on put dire adieu à leurs tranquillité . Je ne vous parle pas d'une élève turbulente qui gênait les cours au lycée et qui organisait des soirées qui aurait pût rendre saoul pour plusieurs semaines une bande d'Irlandais , enfin si un peu quand même , mais plutôt d'une fille qui du côté des êtres surnaturel avait sut mettre la pagaille .

Je me présente Isabella Black pour vous emmerder , mais appeler moi plutôt Bella si vous ne voulez pas le regrettez .

**Disclamer ! J'utilise les personnages de Stéphanie Meyer , ils ne m'appartiennent absolument pas ! Je les mets uniquement à ma sauce , si je puis dire ...**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le commencement

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Mes bottes en cuir noir tombèrent lourdement sur la table basse du salon de chez Billy qui était encore sans doute parti faire des analyses à l'hôpital de Forks . Tant dis que je m'affalais dans le vieux canapé , je crachas ma fumer dans un éclat de rire qui emplissait ma bouche au par avant . La musique commença à pulser dans la petite maison . Jacob franchit la porte du salon en compagnie de Quil et Jared . Chaque un portant à bout de bras des sacs en plastiques contenant des canettes de bières , des pizzas et des plats chinois . Jack déballa les achats que nous avions fait , avant de me tendre une canette de bière et de s'affaler à son tours à mes côtés dans le canapé et de s'emparer de façon possessive de mes épaules . Les fous rires commencèrent à emplirent la petite maison et l'alcool commença progressivement à envahir mon organisme , s'infiltrant insidieusement dans mes veines pour remonter jusqu'à mon cerveau . Je tira une nouvelle cigarette de son emballage et me perdis dans la contemplation de la fumée qui s'élevait en halo au dessus de nos têtes .

Tout c'était si vite passez , tout avait si vite changez ...

_Flashback :_

Je me souviendrais toujours du choc , du coup de défibrillateur que j'avais reçus quand j'étais enfin rentré chez Charlie . Après que Edward soit parti avec sa famille , j'avais réussi à rentrée par mes propres moyens car j'avais miraculeusement trouvée un sentier battu menant à un campement de randonneurs qui avaient pu me raccompagnée facilement à la civilisation . Malgré le fait que j'étais brisée en mille morceaux et prête à m'écroulée à chacun de mes pas , je ne pensais qu'à prendre une douche brûlante et dormir plusieurs jours d'affilés pour ne plus à avoirs à pensée à lui mais le noir emplissait notre petite maison qui aurait dû être habituellement allumée , le verre crissait sous mes pas , une odeur répugnante imprégnait les lieux . Une peur , une angoisse m'avais tétanisée sur place . Une enclume sembla tomber dans mon estomac .

Ma voix quasi suppliante avait poussé un cri éraillé à cause de mes pleurs précédent , j'appelais mon père dans ce vide sidéral qu'était mon foyer au par avant si chaleureux et accueillant . Le verre avait continué de crissé sous mes pas jusqu'au salon , j'avais essayé d'allumer la lumière mais tout se que j'avais obtenu c'était un grésillement . Je m'étais alors mise en quête d'une source de lumière . La mort et le sang empestai les lieux . j'avais heurtée brutalement quelque chose de dur qui m'avait fait tombée sur le sol dur et froid , recouvert d'un liquide chaud et poisseux . Je m'étais relevée et avait saisi d'une main tremblante la télécommande qui gisait par terre pour allumé la télé qui semblait encore en état de marche.

Le spectacle que m'avait offert la chiche lumière m'avait fait vomir mes tripes sur le sol . Au milieu de cette pièce dévastée se trouvait mon père , les yeux vitreux encore ouvert , la gorge déchiqueter , chaque membres précautionneusement déboîtés ou arraché , je n'avais pas pu en supporté d'avantage . J'avais couru jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison et m'étais mise à hurlée comme une démente . A ce moment j'avais détesté , haïs , Edward car si il aurait été là , il aurait pût protégé mon père . Mieux , si il n'avait jamais eu de place dans ma vie jamais rien de cela ne serait arrivé . Je n'aurai jamais connu James , ni Victoria , rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé . Rien . Mon père serait encore parmi nous . A cause de cela je m'étais mise à le haïr , j'avais oublié le bonheur qu'il m'avait procuré pour le remplacé par le dégoût . L'amour que je lui portait avait disparue en cendre dans les profondeurs de mon Coeur pour se changé en une haine dévastatrice .

Le lendemain j'avais reçu un appel tôt dans la matinée sur mon portable , j'étais hébergé par Jacob et Billy à ce moment là . C'était un officier de police de Phoenix qui m'appelait pour me signaler la mort de Renée et Phil , quand il eu raccroché j'avais à nouveau hurlé au point de me détruire les cordes vocales . Jacob avait essayé de me consoler mais rien ni faisait j'étais comme une démente , j'étais en boule dans un coin de sa chambre , hurlant , pleurant , griffant les murs jusqu'au sang . Malgré cela il était resté à mes côtés . Supportant ma crise de folie . Je ne m'étais calmée que tard dans la nuit .

A partir de ce moment j'avais jurée détester les vampires aussi longtemps que je vivrais . D'enterrée , de brûlée , de flinguée l'ancienne Bella , cette fille maladroite , timide , sans réelle identité , avec un Cœur d'artichaut , qui prenait la réalité pour Disney et aussi qui était aimer des vampires . Je décida de me forger une carapace , de devenir forte , d'oublier ce passé ruineux ,d'oublier la confiance , d'envoyer chier les autres , d'oublier l'amour , d'oublier Edward , Alice , et les autres , de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ni d'être aimer par eux . De ne plus tomber amoureuse tout court .

* * *

**Alors voilà le premier chapitre :D**

**Je suis déjà désoler si vous vous êtes écorcher les yeux à lire à cause de mes fautes , j'essaie de faire au mieux .**

**Sinon , qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bisous mes lecteurs !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Entre frère et soeur

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Je me réveilla avec une horrible gueule de bois , Jack était plonger dans un profond sommeil . Il serrait puissamment ma taille et me servait de chauffage , même plus besoin de couette avec lui ! Je baillais sans retenue plaquant fermement une main sur mes yeux pour les protéger de la lumière grisâtre du jour , Jack ronflait au point de faire trembler les murs de la maison . Je décida enfin d'ouvrir doucement les yeux . La première chose que je vue fut le réveil et il indiquait dix-huit heure . De un je venais de sécher les cours sans le vouloir donc Billy allait m'égorger tel une sangsue et de deux Jack allait se faire tuer par Sam si il arrivait en retard pour reprendre le flambeau de la garde . Je m'échappa de l'étreinte du loup-garou et partie dans la salle de bain en me frottant énergiquement les yeux , un verre reposait sur le lavabo , je le remplit d'eau glacée et reparti dans la chambre . Je fis un décompte mental et à trois je lui renversa le verre d'eau sur la tête . Jack poussa un cri de surprise , me lança un regard noir courroucé et puis grogna avant de se lever de mauvaise fois . Il se planta devant moi dégoulinant d'eau , je ne pu retenir un éclat de rire :

**- Tu trouve ça drôle en plus ?! Grondât-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches .**

**- Bien sûr sinon je l'aurai pas fait répliquais je avec un sourire carnassier.**

**- Attends que je t'attrape !Grognât il avec un semblant de sourire .**

Je savais qu'il ne se mettait pas en colère contre ce genre de chose , il était plutôt de nature à en rire . Je mima un couinement effrayé et courut en direction de la cuisine où il m'attrapa et me plaqua au sol pour me chatouillée , je le suppliait d'arrêter tant dis que je gigotais dans tout les sens tels un asticot :

**- Arrête Jack ! M'écriais je entre deux rires .**

**- J'ai droit à quoi en échange ?Soufflât-il avec cette étincelle de malice dans les yeux .**

**- Tu croit quoi ?! Que je vais m'abaisser à négocier ? Plutôt crevée !Riais je .**

Il me fit une moue absolument irrésistible , je leva les yeux aux ciel :

**-C'est pas avec ça que tu me fera craquer mon loup dis je en reprenant mon souffle qui était saccader .**

Il me lança un regard de défi qui signifiait « tu veux vraiment continuer à ce petit jeu?Parce que je suis plus fort que toi et tu risque de perdre lamentablement » , je secoua de gauche à droite la tête et il reprit ses chatouilles . Au bout de quelques secondes mes côtes crièrent au supplices :

**-D'accord ! Abdiquais-je . Je vais faire à manger ça te va ?!M'exclamais je**

Il se redressa , me lança un sourire vainqueur et partit dans la cuisine pour mettre la vaisselle sur la table . Je le suivit et me mise à faire le petit déjeuner ou plutôt le dîner vue l'heure … J'avais sortie le bacon , les œufs , fait une pâte à pan cakes , des oranges ainsi qu'une poêle que je mise à chauffer . Mon frère venait d'allumer la machine à cafés , il prit ensuite appuie sur le plan de travail pour me regarder cuisiner :

**-Le juge a appeler hier matin pendant que tu était en cours , c'est Billy qui m'a demander de te le dire . L'assistante social devrait passer d'ici un mois , vérifier si tous se passe bien avec nous m'expliqua Jacob en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désormais courts .**

**-D'accords , je me prépare déjà à lui balancer tous les maltraitances que j'ai subie avec vous riais je tout en retournant la dizaines de tranches de bacon entrain de cuire .**

Jacob sourit à son tours avant de se redresser :

**-J'espère bien ! Que tu parte enfin et au plus vite d'ici !Fit-il en éclatant de rire**

**-Oui , que je parte loin de cette ville où je risque de mourir toutes les trente secondes à cause de créatures mythiques répliquais sur le même ton que mon chère frère .**

Il secoua la tête et partit prendre place à table en emportant avec lui le jus d'oranges et les pan cakes , je le rejoignis apportant avec moi le bacon , les œufs et le café pour nous deux :

**-En parlant de créature mythique reprit-il , Sam t'en veux toujours tu sait ?Envers moi aussi d'ailleurs .**

Avant de répondre j'enfournais quelques tranches de bacon et quelques gorgées de mon café bouillant :

**-C'est bien fais pour lui , il ne faut pas essayer de s'en prendre à moi ou à mon frère .**

**-Ce n'est pas normalement à moi de te défendre?S'exclama dans un rire Jacob .**

Pour vous situer un peu de quoi nous parlions , quelques temps après que Jacob est radicalement changer je me suis mise en tête de savoirs ce qu'il me cachait , lui ainsi que les autres garçons de la réserve . Alors une nuit où j'ai vue Jack s'enfuir dans les bois je me suis lancer à ses trousses . Quelques kilomètres plus loin je m'étais trouver face à face avec une meute entière de loups gigantesques . Sans savoirs comment j'avais reconnue mon frère , un grognement était survenue et le plus gros des loups , un loup noir comme la nuit c'était jeter sur le loup rouille-sable qui avait les mêmes yeux que Jacob . Mon corps c'était gonfler d'adrénaline et la seul chose que j'avais eu en tête à ce moment c'était de protéger ce qui semblait être mon frère . J'avais hurlée le nom de Jacob avant de me jetée sur le dos du plus grand des loups . J'avais enfoncée mes ongles dans sa chair pour ne pas tombée alors qu'il essayait de me désarçonner et je m'étais mise en tête de lui mordre les oreilles . Au bout de plusieurs coups d'essais j'avais réussie .

Après mon attaque il avait réussi à me mettre à terre , il avait approcher son museau de mon visage et par réflexe je lui avait donner le plus gros coup que je puisse donner sur sa truffe . Après ça , c'était le trou noire . Jack m'avait expliquer que Jared avait repris forme humaine et m'avait assommer pour que je me calme . Le lendemain de mon « combat » j'avais vue débarquer un Sam furieux beuglant son courroux dans le salon, un Paul hilare , sans doute à cause que son Alpha se soit fait agresser par une pauvre fragile humaine et un Jacob plus protecteur que jamais qui semblait vouloir me mettre au courant .

J'avais constater que Sam portait une espèce de bandage sur son oreille droite , la même que celle que j'avais mordu sur le loup , son dos aussi portait quelques griffures déjà presque cicatriser . Alors à moins qu'il est passer une nuit torride avec Emily que je ne connaissais pas aussi bestial au lit , ils n'eurent même pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait . J'avais compris de moi-même . Mon frère était un loup-garou . Ou enfin plutôt un modificateur comme ils aimaient s'appeler . Depuis cette histoire Sam avait tout de même un peu une dent contre moi .

Le raclement de la chaise sur le parquet me sortis de mes songes , Jacob se leva alors que je finissais ma tasse et secoua énergiquement mes cheveux , je fis claquée mes dents , il en ria :

**-Bella si tu tien encore ne serait ce qu'un peu à la vie je te conseil de ne pas trop approcher Sam , en ce moment il est un peu à crans et je n'ai pas trop envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère . La première fois tu a eu de la chance Sam était prit par surprise , là , il est en état d'alerte maximum surtout avec toi dans les parages et il est suffisamment fatiguant comme ça soupirât-il avec un mince sourire pour cacher son épuisement .**

**-Je pense que je vais rendre visite à Emily aujourd'hui dans ce cas .**

**-Bella …**

**-Je plaisante m'exclamais je en levant les mains au ciel avec un air d'angelot .**

**-Je préfère dit mon frère avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix avant de quitter la cuisine .**

Pensait-il vraiment que j'étais suicidaire à ce point ? J'avalais mes dernières gorgées de café et partis me changée moi aussi. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements , puis mes habits qui se résumait à une paire de collant noire , un pull près du corps noire , une mini-jupe plissé noir , mon blouson en cuir , mon écharpe sarouel noir et mes bottes en cuir avec des semelles compensées . Pas beaucoup de couleurs je l'admet , mais il fallait que je reste plutôt sobre pour aller au boulot . Je me dirigeas dans la salle de bain , me lava rapidement les dents , me mis un coup de khôl au ras des cils et me fis une rapide queue de cheval haut perchée . Lorsque je sortis Jack lui était déjà prêt tout juste vêtus d'un short en jean , un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres :

**- Pleure pas bébé souriait-il . Toi aussi un jours tu pourra être aussi rapide que moi .**

Je lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur , il explosa de rire et décoiffa à nouveau ma tignasse avec un sourire mauvais , il savait parfaitement que je détestais ça . Nous partîmes en direction de la coure bras dessus , bras dessous où attendait la voiture des Black et ma vieille camionnette. Jack me fit un bisou sur le front :

**- Je viendrais te chercher avec les gars quand tu aura finit ton service . Ok mon sucre ?**

**Je hocha la tête en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de lui donner un petit coup dans le bras :**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !M'offusquai je en riant .**

Il me lança un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans les bois . J'eus tout juste le temps de voir un short voler , ainsi qu'une parti de fourrure rouille-sable . Le seul point positif avec un loup-garou , c'est qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup de lessive à faire . Je monta dans ma camionnette avec cette pensée ironique en tête et partis en direction du travail .

* * *

_Pompei :_

_ Merci pour ta review ;) moi aussi je sens que je vais t'aimer , ne t'inquiète pas la suite va sans doute te plaire je n'en dis pas plus ..._

_Kouka :_

_Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle sortira de l'ordinaire mais je vais essayer d'y mettre mon petit grain de sel , et ne t'inquiète pas niveau engueulade ça risque aussi de te plaire :D notre chère Edy ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça ..._

**Alors ce chapitre n'est pas du première ordre d'importance mais j'en avais besoin pour mettre au clair certaines choses , tels que Bella à bien été adopter par Billy , que la relation entre Bella et Jacob est purement familial malgré leurs grandes complicités , il n'y a que très peu d'espoirs pour qu'elle évolue vers "plus si affinités" , que notre héroïne est au courant du secret des modificateurs (et que Sam a subi les conséquences de cachez quelque chose à notre gentille petite humaine) . Enfin bref , j'espère qu'il vous à plus :D .**

Bisous bisous mes lecteurs !


	4. Chapitre 3 - Elle est de retour

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Le volume sonore était fort , les voix essayaient de surpasser la musique qui pulsait jusque dans les murs , les verres s'entrechoquaient à tout bout de chant . La fumée montait de certaines tables et moi je déambulais à travers se brouillard toxique pour distribué les consommations . Disons que les lois anti-tabacs ne touchait pas les alcooliques du coin . Malgré ça j'arrivai toujours grâce à eux à avoirs des pourboires correcte parmi la gente masculine et même chez certaines femmes . Je m'assurais que les habitués me donnant pas mal en prenne plein la vue avec mon déhanché suggestif. Ce soir là , le bar tournait à plein régime peut-être à cause de l'offre de -25% sur les alcools de 22 à 23h ? Enfin ça , c'était pas mon problème. Le bar fermait à une heure du matin et depuis que j'avais commencée à travaillée ici j'arrivais miraculeusement à tenir le rythme , en fait ce boulot me permettais de me vider l'esprit d'oubliée mes histoires de vampire , de loup-garou et de meurtre . Mais Billy , Jack et moi avions aussi besoin de l'argent qu'il m'apportait car c'est pas grâce aux petites allocations de Billy que l'on pouvaient vivre , Jack aussi mettait la main à la pâtes .Il œuvrait en tant qu'assistant mécanicien dans un garage de Port Angeles un week-end sur deux , ça rapportait pas beaucoup mais c'était une espèce de bouche troue .

Mon patron me fit signe comme quoi j'avais ma pause de dix minutes . Je posa mon tablier dans mon casier en prenant mon paquet de clopes et mon blouson . Je sorti par la porte de service qui était dans les cuisines et qui donnait sur le bois qui bordait l'autoroute en direction de Port Angeles . J'allumai ma cigarette qui crépita à ma première bouffée , au moins personne n'était là pour m'en taxer . Je pris appuis contre le mur bétonné et observa les bois , une paire d'yeux ambre apparu devant moi . Je souffla ma bouffée toxique et fixa les yeux qui eux aussi me scrutait , je pensa tout d'abord à un vampire mais les seuls végétariens que je connaissais était partis depuis longtemps en me laissant derrière eux , alors qui pouvait-il être ? :

**- Montre toi sifflais je en prenant à nouveau une bouffée de ma cigarette .**

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'approchèrent de moi , à ma plus grande surprise un énorme ours brun trois fois plus gros que la moyenne sortit des fourrées , il pencha la tête sur le coter et se mit à me renifler frénétiquement . Je fronça les sourcils et une idée s'immisça dans mon esprit , Jacob m'avait déjà parler d'une autre meute de modificateur différent d'eux , elle se trouvait bien plus au sud de Forks . Je soupira et croisa les bras :

**- Je suppose que tu est un modificateur soufflais je exaspéré par tout ses trucs mystique et improbable. Quand est-ce que je pourrai enfin mener une vie "normale"?**

Je releva la tête et l'ours géant poussa un joyeux grognement en hochant la tête . Je craignais le pire ... L'ours se releva sur ses deux pattes arrière et redevenu un humain en quelques instant , avant que je puisse voire quoi que ce soit de son anatomie je lui tendit mon blouson :

**- Merci me remerciât il d'une voix quelques peu caverneuse.**

**- Si j'aurai pu je t'aurai rien donner mais je préfère que tu garde une certaine pudeur , dis moi ton prénom lui ordonnais avec une acidité qui ne me surprise même pas .  
**

Je l'observa et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais il n'était en rien un natif américain, mais un mec qui donnait plus l'impression d'avoir des origines nordique que Quileute ou indiennes . Des cheveux blonds à la limite du blanc , des yeux d'un bleu sombre , le visage carré et des haute pommettes , le teint aussi cadavrique qu'une sangsue , le même physique que Jacob et la meute , grand et les muscles saillant :

**- Moi c'est Gregory , je suppose que tu est Isabella . On ne peux pas se tromper avec un caractère comme le tiens .**

**- Qui t'a parler de moi ? Fis je en plissant les yeux , soupçonneuse et aux aguets .**

**- C'est Jacob , ton frère d'après ce que j'ai compris ... Il m'a demandé amicalement de venir veillé sur toi en attendant qu'il vienne te chercher .**

Je fronça les sourcils , pourquoi ce mec avait obéit à Jack alors qu'il n'était pas de la meute et qu'il ne me connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres charnues et cerise :

**- Je voie que quelque chose te tracasse ... Dit il en haussant un sourcil.**

**- Oui , mais ce quelque chose ne te concerne pas répliquais je séchement avant de m'éclipsée dans le restaurant où je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me suivrait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était à poil .**

Il me restait encore quelques minutes de pause , j'attrapai au vol mon portable et consulta mes messages . Un était de Jack , comme je l'espérais :

_BB , surtout ne panique pas si un certain Gregory se pointe au bar et qu'il te demande il est des nôtres . Je viendrai te chercher tout seul . Gregory veille sur toi en m'attendant ._

_XOXO ._

Je lui répondis aussi tôt après avoirs lu son sms :

_La prochaine fois évite d'envoyer le premier abrutie que tu croise , ton pote Gregory c'est pointer sous sa forme d'ours OGM . Je suis encore surprise qu'il ne se soit pas fait canarder avec la saison de la chasse ... Si il ose rentrer dans le bars avec la tenue d'Adam je me permettrais de lui casser un ou deux trucs sur la tête avec ou sans ta permission ._

Je reposa mon portable et repris mon service . Les heures s'enchaînèrent sans discontinuer, les pourboires allaient et venaient à l'allure d'une chaloupe de bateau en pleine mer , tout comme mon déhanchement lorsqu'un client était généreux . Aux alentours de une heure moins le quart le bar était enfin vide , les chaises était empilées et pendant que le patron comptait la caisse moi je passais un coup de balais . Ce fut ce moment que Jack plus sérieux que jamais encadré par Gregory cette fois habillé - d'un simple jean , mais habillé tout de même ! - choisirent pour débarquer . Le patron les jugea un instant mais je l'interrompit en lui disant que c'était mon frère et un ami , il acquiesça et reprit ses compte . Les gars prirent tout deux appuient contre le mur proche de la porte et commencèrent à discuter sérieusement a voix basses . Je m'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique et rangeas le balais avant de me changer pour troquer mon uniforme de serveuse pour mes habits civils . Je récupéra mes affaires et mes pourboires du mois - une coquette somme de cinq cents dollars - qui était dans mon casier et parti rejoindre les garçons . Avant de partir je fis un strict signe de la tête à mon patron qui me grommela une bonne nuit . Avant que je ne sorte Gregory me tendit ma veste que je me hâtas d'enfiler car la nuit était froide ses derniers temps . Bien évidemment sur le parking il ne restait que ma vieille guimbarde , les garçons étaient venu à pieds donc nous nous entassâmes dans ma camionnette . A l'intérieur du véhicule je sentais une tension palpable je décida de crever l'abcès :

**- Bon o.k ! C'est quoi le problème ?! M'exclamais je**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent chacun hésitant à se jeter à l'eau , se fut Jack qui cracha le morceau :

**-Victoria est de retour laissât-il tomber comme une massue sur mon crâne .**

* * *

**Vous me détestez ? Oui je sais niark niark . _I like that ..._**

**La suite dans l'immédiat ne sera pas explosive , mais plein de petits pétards qui font mal . L'explosion qui fais un gros "boum!" sera pour plus tard ;)**


End file.
